Regrets and Apologies
by SailorHermy
Summary: They had been waiting for it for a long, long time. But could someone spoil their happiness? RWHG. Before called Didn't Mean a Thing. Updated chapters 1&2 !
1. Pilegmon!

**Regrets and Apologies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing, what a pity, I'm poor!

**AN**. Ive changed the chapter, it pretty much sucked before.

Cheers!

* * *

It was autumn in Hogwarts: the sun shone and the sky turned a lovely shade of red and gold. There was a gentle breeze outside and the fire heated up every corner of the enormous castle. Another characteristic of Autumn is how it brought with her peace, love and quiet. There had been a lot of changes in Hogwarts during the last year and none of them involved peace or love (well, maybe just a bit) or quiet… 

"No don't tell me to be quiet! I'm sick of you two! Why did you come to Hogwarts after all? Don't you know it's dangerous? Besides, if mum heard…"

"Ow… how cute! Ronnikins is worried about what will happen to us if mum heard! Well, were old enough to take care of ourselves, aren't we George?" Laughed Fred.

"What did you come here for?!" asked Ron clearly irrated. His face was becoming redder and redder and his hand was closed into a fist.

Harry and Hermione didn't say anything. Hermione was sitting in a chair and Harry was standing up prepared to separate them if he needed too.

"We just wanted to visit you of course! And Ginny. Oh! I nearly forgot Ronald, you left Mr.Teddy at home! What could you possibly do without him?" George laughed and took out a teddy bear.

The bear wasn't actually Ron's teddy bear they had just bought it for him to make a joke but it looked like Ron wasn't going to take it as a joke.

Harry didn't think that Ron could take it too seriously but thinking about how Ron had been the last few weeks, he doubted that he would behave normally. Hermione smiled, the teddy bear was cute, if only Ron bought her a teddy bear…

"Get out you idiots, go away!" Ron yelled pointing his wand at them.

"Were actually not going to do what you say cause we really don't want to" said Fred cheekily.

Ron's expression went mad, he was furious and Hermione could tell; so she pulled on his sleeve so that he calmed down, but Ron ignored her and pushed her away.

"Pilegmon!" he yelled, his expression wild. Harry was a bit shocked, Ron had never been that angry before but he knew Ron would not do anything wild, that hex would only turn their faces green, but the twins were too fast and disapparated back to their house in a second. Ron's spelled hit the vase and it shattered.

But in the same second the twin's disapparted Hermione lost her balance and she fell in slow motion towards the floor hitting her head in the floor. She only let up a quiet yelp as her head hit the cold, hard surface

* * *

**Well, this is not any kind of master piece but its better, I assure you.**


	2. My angel

**Regrets and Apologies**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, what a pity, I'm poor!

AN. Modified this chapter just a bit. The switching of POV's at the end was getting annoying

* * *

Ron stayed there as if in shock. He had never been that angry all his life. If you think about it, it wasn't that serious but Ron had been having a rough week with quidditch, exams and Hermione. Hermione! He had heard her scream so what was going on? 

"Hermione!" Exclaimed Harry, running up to her, she was lying down on the floor, unconscious. Ron looked back and trying to calm himself, he told Harry to check that pulse-ey thing and when Harry told him that she was alive but only unconscious, he sighed, relieved. Trying not to hurt her he gently took her in his arms and placed her softly in the sofa, when he turned around Harry had gone, probably to tell Ginny.

He looked at her again, she looked like an angel when she was quiet, he laughed to himself, she looked like an angel always: when they argued, when she told him she hated him even when she refused to do his homework. She was his angel, and, as his guardian, he felt like it was his duty to stay there and be by her side when she woke up.

After two or three hours Hermione opened her eyes, and sat up. She quite didn't remember what had happened; she only remember Ron shouting a very weird spell and then nothing. She looked around trying to get her eyes accustomed to the lack of light, it was still daytime, she could tell because of the faint rays of sun light that passed through the half-opened windows, but there was no one in the common room and the fire was out.

In a couch she saw a figure and realised Ron had been staying with her all the time. She smiled to herself and walked towards where Ron was sleeping.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps" thought Hermione, "He looks much more peaceful" She realised his hair was covering his eyes so without realising it she moved it away; she sharply regained her senses and sharply put her hand away.

"Ron, Ron!" She whispered. She wanted to tell him she was okay so that he could go back to his room to sleep comfortably. So she knelt beside him and repeated:

"Ron, Ron!" while she shook him a little.

"Huh?" Said Ron semi-asleep "Hermione! You're okay!" Ron jumped up and, hugged her tightly. Even though Ron could not see Hermione he could tell she was going a bit pink, he was too.

Hermione thought about telling Ron that she had to go to sleep because she knew he was uncomfortable but she didn't want to pull away... she wanted to stay like this forever. It felt so right hugging him, he was warm and he smelled of... she couldn't quite figure out the smell; but it was lovely.

Ron was thinking the same, he really liked to be with Hermione and when he hugged her he felt "floating". He was getting a bit nervous so he took a step backwards but he felt Hermione's grip tightening around him so he looked down at her (she was shorter than him after all…) and he saw there was a twinkle of light in her eyes, so, taking matters into his own hands, he lowered his head and kissed her very gently. Hermione didn't pull apart so they stayed there for what it seemed hours.

* * *

**This is so much better! Review!**


	3. Shoot!

**Regrets and Apologies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing,what a pity, I'm poor:p

* * *

"Ejem..." said someone in the doorway. 

"Oh, I... umm..." said Hermione.

When Hermione left Ron stood there, red as a tomato, looking at his best friend.

"So Ron, having fun?" asked Harry grinning.

"I... Hermione...slipped" muttered Ron

"Yeah, right... goodnight mate" said Harry going up the stairs.

Ron stood there transfixed for one hour nearly. It seemed that he was dreaming, after all, he and Hermione had kissed.

"Have you told everyone Ginny? Oh my god. What is everyone going to say? I can't be seen, I mean, of course I can be seen, but, with him? Everyone is going to stare... Oh my god, I'm going crazy! And in the classes, I won't be able to concentrate and if I don't..."

"HERMIONE SHUT UP!!" yelled Ginny " Can't you be quiet for a minute?

"But, but Ginny..." stammered Hermione

"Noone cares if you kissed Ron, I mean, okay, everyone was waiting for this to happen, but it's not **that** big deal"

" If you say so..."

Later that day, after potions, Hermione thought that it woudn't be a bad idea to go down to the lake and read until night came.

She went down, it was a lovely autumn day, dead leaves scattered around, a gentle breeze and the sun shinning; the days like this reminded her of the lovely house she had in the countryside, which she used to visit when she was small.

"Hey" said a voice behind her

"Oh, hi Ron" she said timidly, with her nose in the book.

"Eh... Mione, I wanted to talk with you" he said bending down and looking at her

"C'mon, shoot" joked Hermione

"Shoot? Why? Mione, are you ok?" he said backing away from her

"Oh, Ron. Its just a muggles saying. Its like, c'mon say it" she sighed

"Oh! (laughs) , I came here to tell you that if you felt uncomfortable about being around me, then I think we should talk about it."

"No Ron, I'm fine, honestly" she said plainly

"Ok then. I just thought that maybe... you were embarrased" he mumbled.

"Embarrased?Oh,no... I'm just shocked you see, I never... kissed someone I loved" she said clearly embarrased about what she was saying.

"What about Vick... Krum? You didn't love him?" he asked, clearly interested.

"No, I didn't. He was, different from you" she said.

When Ron heard that comment he went down to kiss Hermione, but, as she was busy reading, didn't realise. When she looked up, they bumped heads, leaving a very embarrased Hermione, and a uncomfortable Ron.

"Bye, Ron. Gotta go" she said, and she didn't leave him time to answer, she just got up and walked towards the castle fastly.

Ron sat down undernath the tree, and felt utterly stupid, he thought Hermione had wanted to kiss, was it his bad breath? Noone had ever turned down a kiss, what was wrong with him? Or was it Hermione? Did she love him as much as she said so? Was she lieing?

* * *

**Hey, I know you are reading it, like 200 people have read it and only 2 have reviewed. Please, only leave a word, or if you think its bad, leave a explanation (no to many difficult words, please. I'm Spanish).**


	4. Apologies

** Regrets and Apologies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing, what a pity, I'm poor:p Im going to get tired of this disclaimer one day, trust me.

* * *

It was a bright new day at Hogwarts, the sun shone, the birds sang, all the students were out in the grounds… except for one: Ms. Granger was sitting in the windowsill admiring the beautiful scene that stretched before her eyes. Her mind was somewhere else, thinking about what had happened two days ago.

She had always wanted to kiss Ronald Weasley, she loved him from first year, but, why did it feel wrong? She thought that 7 years of friendship would make her feel differently about him, but that didn't happen, each year she loved him more passionately, and she had been waiting for him to admit his feelings for years so, why did she have to ruin it everything?

She sighed and rested her head on her knees, she always did that when she felt stressed but, lately, it didn't work.

"You're still bummed out about my brother aren't you? Smiled Ginny trying to comfort Hermione "Look 'Mione, don't worry. Don't get all stressed. The time will come when you and Ron will be Okay, it just that that time hasn't arrived yet." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I just don't understand how I could've possibly messed up… I've been waiting seven years, seven years!! for this to happen… but now… I've just ruined everything… Ginny, Rons going to hate me! Last year I got angry at him because of "Lav-Lav"…" Hermione pulled a horrible face "…But now… Ron's going to be confused, I know… I know him just the right amount to know how he has to be feeling and, you know? That isn't good…because if he's not well…I'm not well" When she finished, she turned her head and looked outside again. It was still sunny and it wasn't that late… maybe she could go outside.

"Gin, want to go outside? It's a lovely…"she turned around to see that Ginny was not there any longer, she was by couch kissing Harry "…day." Hermione sighed and, not looking at her two friends kissing, she went out the door and went down the stairs.

She found Draco Malfoy in the stairs; he was leaning on the stair's rail, and was deep in thought. She passed behind him trying to be unnoticed.

"Granger, there is no need to hide, I can smell a mudbood a _mile_ away" he sneered. She sighed and brushed pashed him, barely touching him.

"What are you doing, mudblood!? Don't even dare to touch me! I don't even want to breathe the same air you breathe!" shouted Malfoy grabbing Hermione and making her spin around.

"I'll do what I wish ferret! I remind you that I can deduct points for stupid behaviour, and this certainly is! Who do you think you are? The king of Hogwarts? You're nothing but a stupid ferret!!" she yelled, but Malfoy remained calm looking at Hermione right into her eyes which made her feel uncomfortable

"You'll regret this one day, you filthy mudblood, you _whore_" He hissed.

Hermione slapped him hard across the face, so hard her own hand starting aching. But Malfoy didn't look frightened like he did when they were in the 3rd year.

" You're just making things worse" He hissed again, smirking. He passed Hermione pushing her down the stairs as he did so, then, he stepped over her and she could swear he heard him mutter a "Sorry, _mudblood._ But this is just the beginning_"_.

Hermione was shocked. Malfoy had never done any _physical_ damage to her, he had just insulted her, and she was used to that by now. But pushing her? He went to far this time, she thought. So she stood up trembling, it had been a long fall and painful. Suddenly her wish of going downstairs evaporated, and she decided she was better upstairs, were she had company, she didn't want to be alone right now.

She muttered the password to The Fat Lady and she walked into the common room, Ginny and Harry weren't there, but Ron was. She groaned, she didn't want to face this right now, but she knew she had to.

"Hey" she said as happily as she could. Ron looked back and said a vague hello.

"What's up, what are you doing?" she asked, she didn't sound at all like herself, but she at least was trying, Ron was not even looking at her.

"Look Ron, I'm sorry Ok? I've had a pretty bad start to the day, and Im trying to talk to you, but you're just ignoring me, so if you have nothing to say, Im going. It was _your_ fault too!" she said, saying the last part with more emphasis than the one she had thought about. Seeing that he didn't answer immediately, she sighed very loudly and letting out a sob, she started going up the stairs.

"…Hermione" Ron croaked, Hermione turned around sharply. Was Ron crying? She rushed to his side, but he wasn't crying, he was looking at the floor with an unhappy expression.

"Dad's sick… he's not going to die, _of course,_ he only has to stay some days in bed" Ron explained feeling ridiculous.

"You're sad because of that? Oh, Ron don't worry!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. Here it goes, she thought, that warm feeling I get when Im with him.

"It's not _only_ because of that, Mione, who do you think I am" he said harshly. Hermione looked at him and she gently placed her arms where they belonged (by her side)

"Sorry Mione" he said looking at her. Hermione realised that he was worn out, and it looked as if he hadn't slept for ages. "It's just that… I…" he stopped and looked right into her eyes, Hermione understood that it was her turn to talk.

"It's my fault, isn't it? Oh Ron I'm so sorry! How selfish I have been! Look Ron, don't get the wrong idea, I have never kissed anyone- Krum was just a little peck" she lied, she had snogged Krum, but this wasn't the right time to say so. "And you're so special to me… I guess you know about this stuff because of …Lavander…" Hermione whispered the last word, as if it hurt her to say it "But I don't…and I'm shy… you know that, but Ron I…" she cut of mid-sentence and looked at him. He was looking at her and there were no signs of tiredness in his face any more."I love you" she breathed, and started crying. Ron was alarmed and he wrapped his around her and whispered "Don't worry, I love you too" in her ear. But that made her cry harder.

"Hermione, 'Im so sorry. I should have realised that you were nervous. I… well… I've wanted to kiss you for so long. I don't know why I've gotten angry. It's a stupid thing, really… And you said that you loved me and I leaned to kiss you, but I was in a funny position, like, halfway standing up, halfway crouching. And we… haha… we bumped heads… okay, sorry, I know it's not funny. But I love you so much… and with all this Vol…Voldemort thing and my father I thought… I don't know" he sighed "But I've never meant to upset you, and Ginny's told me that this morning you looked pretty awful… I'm sorry Mione" Ron said this fast, but Hermione understood everything and she smiled.

"So you're not angry at me?" they both asked at the same time.

"No, Ron. I don't think I've ever loved you this much" and with that, she kissed Ron for a moment that seemed liked eternity. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling confident. Ron was shocked, but glad, so he kissed her back.

* * *

**Wow! This was quite a long chapter if you compare it to the others. Did you like it? I did!! Haha! It has taken me sooooooo long to write it! **

**Review! **


End file.
